<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People You Can't Outrun by augustrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071999">People You Can't Outrun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose'>augustrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror, Bill gets scarred earlier, Connections, Daddy Issues, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Magizoology (Harry Potter), No Second Wizarding War, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions, Slytherins Aren't Evil, Takes place during during Harry Potter's 4th year, Twin sisters, Umbridge doesn't exist, a slytherin being an overachiever, better government, dumbledore kills voldemort, fleur and bill don't get together, fraternal twins, getting together after a fight, harry doesn't have to sacrifice his childhood bc of him, high school sweethearts, twin telepathy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley and Morgana Lehnsherr were high school sweethearts and were the definition of young and in love. They were opposites and competitive but somehow, they fit well together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She was a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor, she preferred to stay in the shadows and didn't mind what people thought of her while he was widely known and loved by everyone. But together, they were good. Or at least they were. Soon after they graduated, they broke up. For reasons unknown to Bill and his family, the only person who knew why was Morgana and maybe her fraternal twin, Aurora. But every time he tried to find Morgana, his leads came up short, it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. She didn't want to be found. Shortly after Voldemort had been defeated by Dumbledore, for good this time, certain Alums were picked to come back for a two-month celebration of them and their accomplishments, and he was chosen, so was she and her sister. And it would be six years since they last spoke or saw each other, will this reunion be what they need to love each other again, or will they pass up on the opportunity to be happy with each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/MC, Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Not Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"gray November, I've been down since July, motion capture put me in a bad light, I replay my footsteps on each stepping stone, trying to find the one where I went wrong, writing letters, addressed to the fire." - evermore,</em> Taylor Swift &amp; Bon Iver</p><p>Morgana stared at the letter that had been sitting on her desk for the past week, she had yet to respond. It wasn't that she did not want to go, she understood Dumbledore's reason to invite her, a point to prove that not all Slytherins were Death Eaters or evil people as well as celebrate the other alumni, but she was terrified as she saw the signature of who else would be in attendance. </p><p>The signature of someone she had not spoken to in years, who she was very much still in love with, <em>Bill Weasley.</em></p><p>After finding out who her father was, she decided to go looking for him alone and didn't need anyone getting hurt in case it went wrong, so she severed any ties and burned bridges with those who she knew would not let her go alone. In the process of doing this, she hurt the person she loved the most. And she still loved him, it didn't matter how much time would pass, or how many dates she went on, she would never shake him. Even she knew that.</p><p>As she picked up her wand, a supple 13 inch, English Oak, Phoenix Core, and signed the invitation before sending it with the owl back to Hogwarts, she only wished that she made the right decision.</p><p>After she had found her father and they had spent three years getting to know each other, trying to make up for lost time where he had a daughter, let alone twins, she returned to the wizarding world and got a job as a Magizoologist, as well as working freelance to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters. She was a bounty hunter with a day job. </p><p>Her mother had been a Rosier but when she had twin girls who were not purebloods but rather, hybrids with tainted blood, they all were disowned from the family and adopted the twins' father's name. Lehnsherr.</p><p>Luckily, her sister had less noticeable mutations than her sister and had no problem blending in with other wizards. Morgana, not so much. </p><p>Her hair was a silk-like midnight blue color, and the rest of her was even more abnormal. Her eyes were a deep, electrified purple and she was very pale, her incisors fanged and her nails longer and pointed than most. Before she and Bill became friends, she had been teased relentlessly and called a Vampire because that was what she looked like to other students. </p><p>After they became friends and started dating, the insults slowed to a bare minimum as Bill was protective and while the insults failed to bother her anymore, they bothered him. After he became a Prefect, let's just say he used his new status to protect her even more from these insults. It was something she admired about him, even though she often argued when he took House Points from someone who was teasing her. </p><p>Now, her pale skin was covered in various scars from both Death Eaters and some of the more aggressive animals she worked with, as well as tattoos, something that pretty much all who still spoke to her saw coming. She moved from her desk and out of her thoughts to the mirror beside her bed and brushed her hair out as she stared into the eyes that were so foreign and so familiar. The years had not been kind after she had broken up with Bill, and she still missed him. But he wouldn't want to hear from her, right?</p><p>Well, in a few short weeks, she would find out.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Bill had returned to his flat after an exhausting day with another curse to see the list of attendees of the Alum celebration had grown, and out of curiosity, he picked the paper up and dropped his wand in shock. </p><p>Under the familiar list of names, his brother is one of the attendees of course, but it was the name of two that he recognized that made him sputter like a mad man.</p><p><em>Morgana Lehnsherr and Aurora Lehnsherr.</em> </p><p>His heart started to beat a little faster before he went and made himself a cup of tea, sitting down at the table as he continued to stare at the names.</p><p>The girl he loved and her twin sister would be coming to the Alum celebration, after trying to find Morgana and failing, thinking that she was dead, he was resigned to the fact that he may never see her again until after they died. But now, he would get another chance. That is if she allowed him to get close. The abruptness of her letter, breaking up with him during her final year at Hogwarts and then disappearing off the map so he couldn't talk to her. It made it seem like she didn't want to be found.</p><p>He had tried everything to find her but every time he reached out to someone she was friends with or went to school with, including his own brother, Charlie, and was met with the same answer. They received a letter here and there but when the owl had its response, it disappeared in a way of magic that he recognized belonged to Morgana. But other than those letters, they never saw her and all forms of locating magic failed. She didn't want to be found.</p><p>And yes, he had tried to move on with his life despite the hole in his heart. He had a couple of dates with some women but no matter what, his mind kept going back to Morgana and how she made him feel. No one would ever compare to her. He only hoped that with the events coming soon, he would be allowed another chance to know her. Even if they didn't end up together, he would be grateful for just having her in his life again.</p><p>But now, he had to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wishful Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana talks to Erik and Aurora makes her introductory appearance, Bill and Charlie talk, and some things come out into the open.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Never be so kind, you forget to be clever, never be so clever, you forget to be kind." - Marjorie, </em>Taylor Swift</p><p>When she heard a knock at her door, well Morgana was less than surprised when her sister was on the other side of it. The two were about as opposite as she and Bill but Aurora was a Hufflepuff, and well, she was happy to see her. Her sister had been one of the rare constants in her life, she was glad to still have her, but she knew that Aurora still disagreed with her decision to end things with Bill.</p><p>Her sister was better at blending in than she was and had ended up taking a job as a Curse-Breaker, which meant that she often crossed paths with Bill when their teams were forced to work together on a large curse.</p><p>"Come in, you. Stop standing out there like a ninny." Morgana teased as she pulled her sister into a hug as well as pulling her into the small cottage.</p><p>"Glad to see you haven't lost your edges," Aurora responded, her own twinkling voice a contrast from her sister's rough one. </p><p>"Oh, so you've got jokes." She said with a small smack to the back of the head. </p><p>Morgana smiled over at her sister as she went over to her room and began packing for the trip to Hogwarts. The clothes were sized to fit into the suitcases and she was sure she'd find some things on the way too, after all, she wasn't taking the express to Hogwarts, she was taking her own method, which made sure that she would avoid Bill. At least, avoid him until the welcoming feast.</p><p>"Did you see he was coming?" Aurora asked as she tinkered with some of her sister's potions.</p><p>"Yes, I did. And no, I haven't reached out or spoken to him since I broke up with him." She said in a solemn tone, something that she still regretted.</p><p>"And the Gryffindors are the prideful ones?" She teased, giving her sister a playful shove before coming beside her and sitting on her bed. "Why don't you write to him? Actually, talk to him instead of waiting for this to blow up in your face and see his reaction to seeing him again. Also, I talked to Professor Sprout about sleeping arrangements and you two are sharing a room." She then laughed at the horrified expression on her sister's face.</p><p>"You didn't," Morgana said, her purple eyes widened, she had expected this level of trickery from Charlie trying to get Bill and her back together, but not from her sister.</p><p>"Oh, but I did. Don't worry, I won't be getting into any trouble, I'm rooming with Charlie." Aurora said with a smirk.</p><p>"Funny. But we both know the two of you is a recipe for chaos, even if you didn't like girls more." She when the muggle contraption her father had given to her started ringing, she believed it was called a phone. Seeing the number flash across the screen, she glanced at her sister.</p><p>"I'll help you finish packing, you go talk to dad. Tell him I said hello and I expect some food next time he visits." Aurora waved her sister out of her room, Morgana stepping out onto the porch of her cottage.</p><p>Pressing the button to answer the call, she lifted the large phone to her ear and said hello from both her and her sister. He asked if they were doing anything for Hanukkah the coming year and after they had worked that out, them agreeing to participate with their father despite both of them being Pagan, she sat down and told him what was going on, including her sister going behind her back and getting her a room with the very man she had left broken-hearted to go find him.</p><p>"Well, my girl, it seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of a hole, one you dug, no doubt. But congrats on your sister for taking some initiative. How do you think you're going to handle this when you see him, Morgan?" He questioned, his voice a soothing tone as he spoke to her about her connection.</p><p>"I don't know. After all, how can you fix something you broke on purpose, dad?" She whispered.</p><p>"Do you still love him?"</p><p>"Yes." She said without hesitation.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>"When were you planning on telling me that you and Aurora planned this together?" Bill asked his little brother as he focused on packing up his things for the trip to Hogwarts.</p><p>"Because the two of you are miserable without each other and Aurora is as tired of it as I am. I mean, neither of you have been on a date that isn't purely sexual in years. You miss each other, although Morgana's tells are less verbal, you guys deserve a second chance." Charlie said, crossing his arms as he watched his brother, his fit not getting to him. </p><p>He knew that his brother had become self-conscious about his scars when Greyback attacked him and therefore didn't date much in general, but he also noticed his brother's attempts at finding Morgana after his attacks become desperate until he found him near where Morgana and Bill used to hide together from Snape. He hated to see his brother like this, and when he got the opportunities to work with Morgana, he saw the same sort of sadness in her eyes. Of course, they were both too stubborn to make the first move, and thus they were stuck in the same spiral of emotions.</p><p>Charlie moved across the room and came to sit on the chair that connected to Bill's desk, resting his arms on the back of it. </p><p>"Do you remember how Mum didn't speak to you for two months after she had found out that the two of you had broken up? Honestly, it was unbearable for everyone involved, including Dad. And it got worse after you had told her that you had planned on asking her to marry you when she graduated. Look, I've seen Morgana, I've worked with her from time to time when we have a particularly restless dragon and I've asked her multiple times. She misses you and is obviously still in love with you. She knows that she screwed up by leaving. So Aurora and I took some incentive and got you guys to share a room so hopefully, you can talk about things. Now, come on, we have to magic our things to Hogwarts before the train leaves in a couple of weeks." He said seriously, leaving the room and his brother deep in his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Is he right? Does she still love me? Then why did she leave me if she does?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm No Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night, rough on the surface, but you cut through like a knife, and if it was an open-shut case, I never would've known from that look on your face, lost in your current like a priceless wine." - willow,</em> Taylor Swift</p><p>The next couple of weeks passed faster than they all expected and they were all at Hogwarts, in their respective rooms, getting ready for the welcoming feast. </p><p>Morgana had left and arrived earlier, thanks to her more than advanced abilities to apparate in a blue of fiery red magic, something that Dumbledore once called destruction magic, and had tutored her in how to control it and use it to her advantage. But now as she looked at herself in the mirror of the shared bathroom, she began to think that this was a huge mistake. </p><p>But at least she looked good, she thought in an attempt to calm herself down. She could hear his voice, footsteps, and heartbeat coming closer as she finished getting ready for the feast later tonight. </p><p>She had chosen a floor-length dark purple dress with no sleeves that complimented her eyes and stood out against her pale skin. She picked out a dark red lipstick and a matching purple eyeshadow, she wore the necklace that was a frozen rose attached to the chain that he had given her when she turned 16. It was something that she couldn't quite let go of. It still meant something to her.</p><p>Her tattoos, the snake encircling her right arm and the head ending at the back of her hand and then the dagger piercing the skull on her lower arm of her left arm was on full display as she heard the key turn in the door and then heard his footsteps come into the room as well as the flopping on the bed in the way he did. That made her smile. Some things never changed.</p><p>But that was when she decided to come out of her room and face whatever consequences her actions had. Her lace-up boots clicked against the tiles as she walked out of the bathroom and came into his view.</p><p>"Hello, Bill." She said, her voice steady despite the very nervous expression on her face. He never could anticipate what she was truly feeling.</p><p>She sat down on the bed across from him, causing him to sit up on the bed and face her, meeting her eyes and trying not to reach over and kiss her, although he could see that she wanted to do the same.</p><p>"Hello, Morgana." He said softly, causing her purple eyes to look away from him for a minute.</p><p>"We have a couple of hours before we have to attend the feast tonight, how about you put on your suit and we'll go walk and have a conversation?" She asked her voice a deadpan which frustrated him because when she got like this, it was downright impossible to read her.</p><p>"Alright." He said and left her sitting on the bed to go get dressed, unaware that her eyes followed him as he went.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>When he was dressed, they went to where they used to hide from Snape to be alone, the North Tower. After all, she was a trickster Slytherin who was always up to no good, even worse than the twins, and he was Head Boy and a Prefect with a knack of getting himself into his own trouble, making them a dreadful combination for anyone who got the wrong end of their tricks. So they ended up hiding there until the commotion about their most recent indiscretion calmed down. That or they made out.</p><p>Returning to the tower gave her a blast of memories that she wasn't sure she had the capacity to have anymore, but after talking to her father, she recognized that she needed to let the memories in, no matter how powerful they were.</p><p>They rested against opposite railings, both waiting for the other to speak first.</p><p>"You got an earring."</p><p>"You have tattoos." Their voices collided against each other and caused them both to laugh, making them both smile again.</p><p>"Do you like it?" He asked, reaching up to play with it as he hoped it drew more attention away from his face. "I also got, what I believe is called a tongue piercing as well." He said with a grin, watching her own smile. It was like a diamond, and he remembered how much he loved it as she smiled again.</p><p>"I do, it suits you." She said before coming over and placing a hand on his left cheek, running her own hand down the scars. "What happened?" She whispered and he reached up and caught her hand in his. </p><p>"It was a werewolf attack, luckily he was in his human form but the scars are still cursed. I still have some tendencies but not the turn into a wolf on the full moon one." He said with a laugh before her eyes softened before him. </p><p>"Well, I think it makes you look beautiful, William. It proves you survived something, and you're stronger because of it." She spoke softly, closing her eyes and looking away. After a few moments of silence, they separated but didn't go to opposite corners this time.</p><p>"Do you still sing?" He asked after a moment, drawing another laugh from her. </p><p>"Not as often as I would like to, my other jobs kind of take up most of my time. I write some things here and there but never really have anything to sing." She said softly, looking over at him.</p><p>"What do you do?" He asked, his brows furrowing as his brother had mentioned that she had worked with him with some dragons but besides that insight, he still didn't know much about the girl he still loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Memory Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"It's been a long time and seeing the shape of your name still spells out pain, it wasn't right, the way it all went down, looks like you know that now." - closure,</em> Taylor Swift</p><p>"So they're together?" Charlie asked as he looked at Aurora, who nodded and gave a sigh of relief when she was back in her own head instead of looking through her sister's eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, it seems like they're actually being adults." She said as she stood up off the bed and looked in the mirror as she smoothed out her suit jacket.</p><p>"What is it like? Having a psychic connection with your twin? How do the two of you control it?" He asked, honestly curious. He saw glimpses of this connection between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff during school together, but they never really told him until 6th year. And slowly after that, his brother's relationship with Aurora's twin ended and she disappeared for three years and he saw her again at a Dragon Reserve he was working at.</p><p>"It's never boring," Aurora said with a laugh as she turned to look at him. "But honestly, we can read each other's thoughts, anticipate what the other is going to do, can see through the other's eyes, and feel what the other feels. There's more but that's all the important points. Oh, and we can use each other's mutations. So her physical abilities like super speed and strength and destruction magic, I can channel and use and she can use my abilities to control water and the earth. It's actually pretty cool." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. </p><p>"Sounds cool. Is the connection a side effect of your mutation or something else?" He asked her, actually curious.</p><p>"I think it's a side effect. We try to butt out of each other's heads most of the time but with it always on and no way to turn it off, it's difficult to stay out." She said before smiling at him. "It does keep mind-readers out of our head though."</p><p>She sat next to him on the bed before raising an eyebrow. "And I don't have to be a mind-reader to know that something is on your mind, Charles. Spit it out. While I do have more patience than my sister, it doesn't mean that it's everlasting."</p><p>"Have you spoken to her at all?" Charlie asked, squeezing his friend's hand. And Aurora knew who he was talking about without having to ask.</p><p>"If you're talking about Tonks, we've exchanged letters. But no, we haven't actually spoken. Tulip, yes." She said with a smile. </p><p>"So no confessions of love at all?" He asked, earning him a subtle punch from the younger twin. </p><p>"Charles Weasley, I told you about that when I was drunk from firewhiskey, now you keep your blabbering mouth shut before I hex you." She teased.</p><p>"Come on, Rory, you told me 5th year that you were in love with Tonks, and I've watched years go by and she obviously returns your affections but you won't do anything about it. How come, and don't take this the wrong way I love your sister like she's my own, you focus on trying to get your pain in the ass older twin sister back with Bill and be happy for 6 years without being happy yourself?" He asked seriously, causing her to stand and go to the large window.</p><p>"Because I worry. Maybe it's just not in the cards, perhaps it's my own family's curse. We hurt people we love if Bill's relationship with Morgana is any indicator or our parents, I just want one of us to have a happy ending. Even if that person is not myself." She said softly.</p><p>"You've never talked about them much, either of your parents. But I have a feeling that your sister's disappearance has more to do with them than you've been saying." He said as he came over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"There's not much to tell, Charlie. Our mother was very distant, and she was a Rosier who gave birth to hybrid twins, not pureblood wizards. So we were all cast out. She gave herself and us the name of our adoptive father, Lehnsherr. He split before we were born. To be truthful, he is a very dangerous and powerful mutant and a survivor. He is also the reason that Morgana went off the map for three years, she went after and found him. She didn't know what ramifications that they would have because there are so many stories surrounding him, we didn't know what to believe. Understand, Charlie, it hurt her more than she said to break it off with your brother how she did it. And however misguided her attempts were, she did it to protect him. In case our father didn't hear her out, didn't give her the chance to prove herself to be who she said she was." Aurora said seriously, her face becoming hard as she thought about the period of dispair her sister went through when she first broke up with Bill.</p><p>"What's your father's codename, the one he goes by if he uses his powers out in public?" Charlie joked, trying to lighten the mood on the very serious subject, as everyone had heard about the famed X-Men. </p><p>
  <em>"Magneto."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Twisted Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"What did you think I'd say to that? Does a scorpion sting when fighting back? They strike to kill and you know I will. What do you sing on your drive home? Do you see my face on your neighbor's lawn? Does she smile? Or does she mouth, 'fuck you forever'?" - mad woman</em>, Taylor Swift</p><p>"So you're a bounty hunter and magizoologist? I have to say, I'd expected as much." Bill said with a boyish grin in her direction, the same grin that caused her to first fall in love with him. </p><p>"Thanks." She said, squeezing his hand. "I hear from my sister you're a curse-breaker, guess you got the job you always wanted to have." She spoke softly, her purple eyes piercing his blue eyes.</p><p>"I did, but one important thing was missing." He said quietly as he took her hand and spun her into his chest again. The close quarters that was between them was enough to drive his wolf instincts insane. She felt like home to him and he never wanted her to leave again. And all he wanted was to kiss her but after so much time apart, he needed to hear from her that she wanted him back. He still loved her and would do anything to be in her life again, even if it meant he had to learn who she was again.</p><p>"I owe you an explanation, Bill. After everything we've been through, and all the pain I caused you, you deserve to know why." She whispered against him. And he nodded his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.</p><p>"I just want you to know, that what you tell me will not change anything about how I feel for you. That has and will never change, Morgana." He said softly, pulling back to look into her eyes.</p><p>She nodded her head and hoped that was true.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"So you left to protect me?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>"That and to distance me from you in case anything went wrong." She said seriously, bringing a hand up to swipe a piece of hair out from her face. "When my mom died, she left a letter to Aurora and I, that told us who our father was and after research, we found out more about him and I decided to go after him. And there were so many stories surrounding him that I didn't know if he would even let me speak to him or choose to attack me, so I didn't want any attachments in case that happened. I figured that if I broke your heart, maybe if you hated me, it wouldn't hurt as much if my father killed me." She said softly, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Something that always unnerved her when they were together was the fact that his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul when he looked at her, she never could get anything past him. It was part of what made their relationship so good, they were connected on a different level. Their love for each other was deep, the other would move heaven and hell to get to the other. </p><p>Even now.</p><p>"And after you came back, why didn't you reach out? Tell me what happened?" He questioned.</p><p>"Because I didn't think I had any right to come back!" She said, her tone disbelieving that he still had the capacity to forgive her. After a moment, she sighed and stepped away from him. "After I hurt you by leaving, it was three years before I returned from Poland, and I was a different person. I still am a different person than who you fell in love with, Bill." She told him and he pushed off the railing to come back over to her, taking her face in his calloused hands and turning her towards him once again.</p><p>"And despite what you may believe, I think that even the most damaged souls deserve a second chance. So I'm willing to get to know the new you if you would let me. Let me remind you that even though your decisions were misguided, your heart was in the right place." He told her gently.</p><p>"I'm not a heart person." She said with a laugh.</p><p>"I know, but I'll win you over." He spoke seriously as he laid his lips against hers and she kissed him back. The kiss started soft and slowly turned into something that both of them felt, the burning fire that was out for the past six years was lit again by the feeling of kissing him. It felt like home.</p><p>After they pulled away, she nodded and looked up at him. "Okay. We'll try this again."</p><p>But before they could say anything else, she heard McGonagall's voice throughout the castle. "All Alumni need to report to outside the Great Hall for the celebratory feast within the next ten minutes."</p><p>They shared a look until Morgana grabbed his hand and apparated them to the hall, watching as Aurora and Charlie arrived and shared a look. "Alright, you two, have at it." She said with a laugh, causing Bill to wrap his arms around her waist and laugh as he rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"It's good to see you two together again," Charlie said with a chuckle before Aurora's eyes lit up as she spotted a familiar pink-haired woman heading towards them and her breath stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the alumni are honored and with Morgana and Bill navigating their renewed relationship, Charlie tries to push Aurora in the direction of finding her own happiness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I see this place went wild, trees they all grew up, I try to find the one I'd climb, that reached out, spiraled out." - Bonfire, </em>Woodes</p><p>With everyone lined up in their respective houses and were told their seats, the ones selected specifically by the professors would be seated at the High Table with the professors while the others honored would be seated at their past house tables. </p><p>The ones that were selected were; Bill, Charlie, Morgana, Skye Parkin, Talbot Winger, Andre, Aurora, and Tonks. And they were all excited but they were all expected to talk about what they were doing after Hogwarts and their work, well Morgana was less than excited about that. She hated speeches and never liked to speak about herself, preferring to stand in the shadows and observe, but McGonagall had informed her as one of the honored guests, she would not be able to get out of it.</p><p>She spared a glance at Bill and smiled softly, him giving a thumbs up, causing a laugh to escape her throat. The Gryffindors would go first, then the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws would follow and the Hufflepuffs would enter last. And like the lineup, that would also indicate who would give the first speeches. So Morgana had to sit and wait for Bill and Charlie's speeches and then would have to give her own.</p><p>They stood beyond the doors, out of sight but they all heard Dumbledore's voice thunder throughout the halls. "Now for the celebratory feast and the guests of honor. As you all know, the age of living in fear because of Voldemort is over and his followers are in the process of being imprisoned in Azkaban, Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and freed, and now we have honored some of our Alumni that have helped with making sure that all that is good and light have prevailed. That being said, let us welcome our guests." And like clockwork, the doors opened and he began to call out the guests of honor while the other Alumni went to their former house tables.</p><p>"From Gryffindor; Bill Weasley and Charles Weasley." His voice shot out and Bill and Charlie began to walk into the room, Bill blowing her a playful kiss her which triggered another scoff and a bump and laugh from Skye as well.</p><p>"From Slytherin; Morgana Lehnsherr and Skye Parkin." The amount of applause at their names was more than she expected, and while she was shocked, she grabbed Skye's hand and the two of them held hands as they confidently walked through the number of students that were applauding for the most famous of the guests of honor. They strutted up to the High Table, taking their seats between Bill and Professor Snape. </p><p>"From Ravenclaw; Talbot Winger and Andre Egwu." He said, and Morgana joined the others in applauding for her fellow Alumni. She and Talbot had remained friends throughout the years, especially when she and Bill had hit the pavement, and she was glad to see him once again. She was sure they would speak later, but a gentle wave was shared as he made his way up to the table and sat uncomfortably next to Professor Snape. </p><p>"And finally our guests of honor from Hufflepuff; Aurora Lehnsherr and Nymphadora Tonks." He said and she joined the Weasley boys in cheering for the two women, her sister, and her friend. Her sister subtly gave her a peace sign, the two fingers in a V shape at her sister, making her raise her eyebrow at her twin and shooting her a look as she sent something through her connection.</p><p><em>"Real nice, sis. You should be used to all the fame, oh famous cursebreaker."</em> She teased, earning an eye roll from her sister.</p><p>"<em>Like you're one to talk,"</em>Aurora responded, smirking when Morgana's attention was brought back to Bill and Charlie giving their speeches.</p><p>They were quite good at it, the old Gryffindor charisma showing as they spoke. The students that asked questions were mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, with an odd question from a Slytherin or Hufflepuff here and there. It showed how much the relations between houses would go, and she was glad to see it. Although she could tell that Slytherins were still stereotyped as bad people because of their need for success by Gryffindors, she could see that not all students thought that.</p><p>And before she had processed it, Charlie ended his speech and answered questions from students and it was her turn. She grounded herself, gave a confident smile to the crowd and smiled as she moved to join Dumbledore at the podium like Bill and Charlie had and started her own speech, surprised to have the attention of almost every student in the Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I said remember this moment in the back of my mind, the time we stood with our shaking hands, the crowds in the stands went wild, we were the kings and the queens, and they read off our names, the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same, you held your head like a hero on a history book page, it was the end of a decade, but the start of an age." - Long Live</em>, Taylor Swift</p><p>"Now for our next speaker, give a warm welcome to Slytherin and Hogwarts Alum Morgana Lehnsherr. Ms. Lehnsherr, you have the floor." Dumbledore said before leaving the podium and striding to the side to let her speak.</p><p>"Hello." She said with a smile, though her voice was gravelly like it always was, she could tell that she had everyone's attention for her speech as her eyes lingered on each table. "As Dumbledore said, my name is Morgana Lehnsherr, and I used to be a student here at Hogwarts, sorted into the Slytherin House." </p><p>She gave a smile to the Slytherin students looking towards her with expecting eyes. After all, as a Slytherin, she was expected to be successful.</p><p>"But my life after Hogwarts, I will spare the details about my travels and get right to what you want to hear. After I returned from a few years abroad and dealing with some family matters, I returned to England and became a Magizoologist. For those of you who are aware of the Ministry of Magic classifications of magical creatures, I specialize in creatures ranging from 3 to 5 marks." She spoke, delighting in the shock from the students who knew what was speaking about. "But as well as becoming a Magizoologist, I am also a freelance bounty hunter, normally going after fugitives. Some of you may know a couple of these names such as Barty Crouch Junior, Corban Yaxley, Peter Pettigrew, and Amycus Carrow." She finished in an almost chilling tone as everyone took in what she had told them, and realized that while she was welcoming, they better not cross her.</p><p>"So, although it has only been six years," She said, looking back at Bill before turning to the audience again, "a lot has changed." She finished before looking back at Dumbledore, who announced that any student with questions can ask them one at a time. And soon, multiple hands went up, mostly from the Slytherin table but she was actually glad to see that a few others were from other houses and she decided to take turns calling on one person from each house, starting with Slytherin.</p><p>"Is it true that your mother was from the Rosier family?" The student asked, and she recognized him by his father's hair. Draco Malfoy. He was bold, she would give him that. Probably because his father was one of the few people that the Ministry could not get enough evidence to put him on trial for supporting Voldemort.</p><p>"That is true, but make no mistake, my sister and I have no association with our mother's family. There is a reason that our last name is Lehnsherr, Malfoy." She said in a dark tone, watching as he took a scoot back to his cronies and smirked before she moved to someone from the Gryffindor table, who questioned how she managed both jobs.</p><p>Soon after a few more questions from other houses, as well as some repeats, she returned to the table and took a breath as Skye went up next and luckily took the attention away from the revelation of her being related to the Rosier family. It was something that always got under her skin because she hated them. She hated what they stood for, she hated for what they did to them and their mother, and she hated them for killing her mother when she and Aurora were 18. Her motivation for becoming a bounty hunter was at first hunting down the Rosier who killed her mother, and after that, the occupation kind of took off for her. People would pay a lot to find someone. </p><p>After the remaining speeches had been finished, she realized that she spaced out through all of them and snapped back to reality as Dumbledore announced that it was time to eat. But as she dug in, she saw the concerned gaze from both Aurora and Bill and shook her head at both of them, her eyes promising to speak to them later. They were staying at Hogwarts for a couple of months and would come in and assist during the classes they excelled in, so they all had time to talk.</p><p>And with her and Bill back together, it would give them time to work some of their issues out before they went back home together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we don't stand house bias here so everyone is getting honored the same way<br/>fuck jkr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Small Victories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I knocked the ice from my bones, try not to feel the cold, caught in the thought of that time, when everything was fine, everything was mine, everything was fine, everything was mine." - All the King's Horses</em>, Karmina</p><p>After the feast, everyone was dismissed and as Alumni, they left when the professors did and she bristled when she met Draco's eyes again. She disliked him solely based on his father, which was awful for her, considering who her own parents were. But his question brought up the past that she wanted to stay buried and she was still silently seething about his question. </p><p>Because of their connection and Aurora knowing how <em>sensitive</em> Morgana was when it came to their family, she silently reminded her sister that Malfoy was not yet an adult. He was still a child, a child who was blinded by his family's beliefs, yes, but a child nonetheless. He still had time to learn before he was thrust into the real world and realized that there was a majority that was either in prison or did not share his family's beliefs. He did not know better. </p><p>She knew from various meetings with Lucius Malfoy that he was a bully himself, and knew that his son likely learned from him. His wife, Narcissa, was not as bad as Lucius and Draco. From the few times that she had met her, Narcissa was kind to her despite Morgana being a hybrid. It was something that she had not expected from the line of Malfoy and Black.</p><p>So she took her sister's words in mind as she exited the Great Hall and made her way to her and Bill's room, although she was very aware of both him and Aurora on her heels. Her temper had unfortunately not diminished through the years and it was easy to rile her up, which made them worried about her.</p><p>As she reached the door to her room, she stopped and turned around to face them. "You two can stop hovering, I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm not going to go look for a fight." She said seriously, crossing her arms to hug her side while she glanced to the side.</p><p>"Alright," Aurora said with a disbelieving look towards her sister before she walked away after giving her sister one last look.</p><p>Sighing, Morgana turned back to the door and whispered the password, and walked in, Bill following and closing the door behind her.</p><p>"You know she's just worried about you, right?" Bill asked as she moved to the bathroom to change into loungewear clothes and remove her makeup. He moved to do the same once she was done but made sure that he could still hear her.</p><p>"I know, but I don't need my sister to look after me anymore. She's the younger of the two of us, she shouldn't have to take care of and always worry about me. It's better for both of us now that she and I don't live together, but when we are together, like this, she falls back into old habits. And I know that I'm not perfect, I have to hold myself to a better standard than others because of my jobs, but my brain just works differently than others. Because of that, I do tend to have the episodes I had in my youth." She said softly, and if he had not been closer, he would not have heard her. It wasn't often that she allowed herself to be as vulnerable as she was in this moment. So he cherished this, although he wished that she could be more comfortable talking about matters that she went through. </p><p>He understood why she didn't, after all, she had so much pressure to succeed, she couldn't show weakness. But he was among the few people who knew what went through her mind in these moments, and he did not think her to be weak when she was like this. He thought that in admitting that she wasn't perfect and she had bad days like everyone else, it just made him admire her that much more because it showed her strength. It also made sense as he thought now, that her Patronus was a White Stallion. She had gone through more than she would ever say and would never back down from anything.</p><p>But now, especially now that they were not children any longer and had a better sense of who and what they were, he would make sure that she knew that she was no longer alone in her struggles. That it was okay to rely on others once again.</p><p>He also knew that after working on her own for so long, it would be a struggle for her. So perhaps, they would start this slow and work their way from there.</p><p>After a moment, he realized he was quiet for too long, and after finishing, he came back into her view. "Well, while I agree that caring for someone should not mean that your entire life revolves around them, I think that it is okay to need someone, to ask for help. To allow someone to care for you on days when you need it the most and the days where you don't think you need it." He said, carefully coming over and sitting beside her on the bed.</p><p>Allowing a moment to pass, he reached out and gently laid his hand on top of hers. "You deserve to be happy, Morgana. I know you're still punishing yourself for everything that's happened, but you deserve to feel peace and happiness for once in your life." He told her, causing her purple eyes to fly up to his blue ones and after a moment of staring, her features soften greatly. It was a beautiful look when she allowed herself to let down her guard and truly be herself.</p><p>"Okay." She whispered and he got the meaning behind her words. <em>Show me.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Freedom & Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas for all who celebrate and happy holidays to those who do not<br/>stay safe if you are in an area with a high number of covid-19 like myself</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Even though I'm on my own, I know I'm not alone, 'cause I know there's someone, somewhere praying that I make it home, so here's one from the heart, my life from the start, I need a home sweet home to call my own." - Someone, Somewhere, </em>Asking Alexandria</p><p>Minutes if not hours had passed of them just sitting together, in their nighttime clothes, just spent in silence. It was a good silence, it was a kind of peace that she was enjoying greatly. Normally her days and nights passed with the presence of her sister checking in, or the chaos of where she was requested to help with creatures that their caretakers could not handle on their own, or when she was hired for a bounty. It was never boring around her person, but this peace, with her head on his shoulder until they adjusted so that they were laying down and her head on his chest, it was different.</p><p>The peace was welcome to her. It was different, yes, very different from her life and her past, but it was welcome.</p><p>Her mother had been a single mother in the 1980s, and although Molly had been a massive help to her mother, to Metis after Morgana had met Bill, as she was a young mother to two girls who were opposites. It was hard for her, to be on her own, especially when she conceived the twins when she and Erik met as she had been a nurse assigned to him after he had allegedly killed the President of the United States. When the twins were born, in mid-August, she heard that he had been cleared and broken out, but out of fear of her family and his reputation, she kept the identity secret.</p><p>Until she died. It was unbeknownst to the Weasleys until the Daily Prophet posted it, and the breakup with Bill had been very fresh, so every one of the Weasleys had attended except for him, only for his family to come home and tell him that Morgana had not been present at her own mother's funeral. That was when he first attempted to write to her, but Aurora wrote back instead, saying that after Morgana had found Metis' body, she would need some time before she spoke to anyone.</p><p>Reflecting on these memories, he understood much more than he did before. </p><p>He knew a lot more about Morgana than most, but even he would have expected for her to attend Metis' funeral. It was after more information came in from Aurora and now that he knew the truth, he wished he could have been there for her when she needed him most. But he understood, and he didn't hold anything against her. After all, had he been in her position, he probably would have done the same.</p><p>If he had lost the only parent he had, and with losing one parent, he found out the other parent was very much alive and well, he would go after them too.</p><p>It was in this silence that he realized he was never angry with Morgana, he had been hurt that she thought that she had to go through it alone in order to protect him. But then, they were still children, sure he was 18 and she had been 17, but they were still children and unaware of what the world had in store for them. They both understood more and therefore, was more understanding of the choices they had made when they were children.'</p><p>She could only hope that life with him would be as peaceful as these moments that they shared in the castle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short chapter I know, I've been enjoying a couple of Christmas presents haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lost Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Hey Dorothea, do you ever stop and think about me? When we were younger down in the park, honey, making a lark of the misery, you got shiny friends since you left town, a tiny screen's the only place I see you now, and I got nothing but well wishes for ya." - Dorothea,</em> Taylor Swift</p><p>The rest of the night was spent in silence and eventually, they fell asleep in peace curled up into each other on the bed that was supposed to be solely hers. But what the professors didn't know didn't hurt them. But she had a feeling that the ones that had them in classes and witnessed the beginning and end of their relationship had placed bets on them coming back together.</p><p>Although she knew that the pranks irritated all the professors, she knew that they all secretly loved the coming together of different houses like Slytherin and Gryffindor.</p><p>Waking up the next morning to prepare for their touring classes and assisting in lectures, she and Bill could not stop with their small touches, their hands soft but the gestures were grasping like they were afraid if they let go, the other would be lost for eternity. Considering that they lost each other once, neither would like to do it again. </p><p>They knew that they needed to speak more about what they needed to do after they left Hogwarts once again, but they had time for that. After all, they would remain at Hogwarts for two months and would have plenty of time to talk about the specifics of beginning their relationship once again. She leaned against him as his arms encircled her once she had buttoned her dark jeans.</p><p>His chin rested in the crook of her neck as her cold hands rested on his warm ones. It was something that he had gotten used to, even in their time apart. It was the opposites that brought them together in his opinion, that made them suited for one another, but she was never a believer in fate.</p><p>"We need to finish getting dressed." She whispered against him, gently scooting further back against him.</p><p>"Never thought you would be so responsible, Lehnsherr." He joked as he kissed her collarbone.</p><p>"Well, we aren't children in school anymore, Weasley, we simply don't have enough time to screw around anymore. Unfortunately, we have to be role models." She said with a smile as she spun around and faced him.</p><p>She looked gorgeous, of course, to him, she always did. When he saw her for the first time in six years last night, although he didn't let it show on his face, she knocked the breath out of him. He did indeed forget how to breathe with her around him.</p><p>He laughed as he registered her words, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Well, I guess you're right." He said playfully after he pulled away.</p><p>"I'm always right." She said without skipping a beat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him with a kind smile on her face. "Who do you think won the bet?" She said with a laugh.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They attended the morning breakfast, she and Bill not missing the subtle grin that Snape and McGonagall shot at Dumbledore and Flitwick, which gave them the answer to who won the bet. She chuckled at the aspect of that, but she guessed that it made sense.</p><p>During their school years, they were the golden couple for many reasons, even though she was never on the best behavior. She guessed that was what made everyone love them because they had no idea how they worked, but they did. It was like pure magic. Of course, with her being able to harness destruction magic, it was complicated, but they all loved the two of them together.</p><p>Shaking her head, she started eating and then paid attention as Dumbledore told the students that the Alumni would be attending some of their classes and assisting in lectures because as former students, they both knew the lessons and would be more proficient than some of the students. They could also use their current professions as tools to help others.</p><p>Once everyone had finished, everyone was dismissed and Bill and Morgana joined hands again as they decided to go with Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures, and would show the others especially why no one should mess with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"It's dangerous to fall in love, but I wanna burn with you tonight, hurt me, there's two of us, we're certain with desire, the pleasure's pain and fire, burn me." - Fire Meets Gasoline,</em> Sia</p><p>The students watched in curiosity as Bill and Morgana walked up with Hagrid, smiling at him when he told her what creature that the students would be working with today.</p><p>Hippogriffs, which not only were considered advanced for students as only competent wizards could handle them, but they were also her Patronus. She was probably one of the youngest students to attend Hogwarts to achieve a Patronus both rare and powerful at a young age.</p><p>They stayed at the back of the class while Hagrid instructed them on how to approach a hippogriff when Bill leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Remember when Professor Kettleburn brought the Occamy for class, and while he was teaching, it got free and started chasing everyone. You marched right up to it, and it just stopped. You had a way with creatures, they just listen to you."</p><p>"I still do." She replied with a kind smile as Hagrid turned to them.</p><p>"Morgana, how bout yeh come over here and give Buckbeak a hello. Show 'em how it's done." Hagrid shouted and she made her way through the students, Draco glaring holes in her back. She was happy to hear Harry tell him off just because she didn't agree with her family's beliefs. </p><p>Sirius was a good influence on him since she got him released.</p><p>Morgana kept eye contact as she bowed and waited for him to bow back, after he did, she carefully approached him and touched his beak ever so carefully before coming up to him all the way, using her other hand to stroke his head.</p><p>"That's alright, huh? Yeah, no one's gonna hurt you around here." She said in a whispered voice as she kept her purple eyes on the hippogriff's orange eyes as she heard the students around her whispering.</p><p>"Now, Ms. Lehnsherr makes it look easy, but she has always had a way with the creatures. Perhaps it's the fact that her Patronus is a hippogriff." Hagrid said with a laugh and she shook her head with a silent laugh as well.</p><p>"Of course the freak would have a Patronus like that." Draco said and started laughing, causing Buckbeak to stare at him and if not for her mutation that gave her vampire abilities, she would have lost her hold on him and Draco would have been pummeled.</p><p>The abrupt motion caused him to walk backward and trip and fall, causing her own laugh to fall out of her mouth.</p><p>"Hippogriff caught your tongue, Malfoy?" She said before smiling at Hagrid, who then started to explain what it meant to have a hippogriff as a Patronus and it made their attention and respect for her, well the ones who weren't pompous assholes, grow.</p><p>"When someone has eh hippogriff as eh Patronus. Well, they're not one to mess with. They are meant to be respected. They defend who they're loyal te and lash out at those who don't earn their respect. But at the same time, they love passionately and can mend bridges with former enemies instead of carrying grudges." Hagrid said with a laugh before looking at all of them. After lecturing some more, Hagrid encouraged Harry to come to pet him and Morgana came to help hold him as Harry also earned the respect of the creature.</p><p>Once the boy returned to his friends, Hagrid dismissed the class and took Buckbeak back to his hut with Bill and Morgana following them.</p><p>"Just make sure that you keep him away from Malfoy, the boy gives me a bad feeling Hagrid." Morgana said kindly, smiling as Buckbeak talked to her for a couple of seconds as they all talked.</p><p>"Yeah, my mum says that his father tends to threaten people so Draco gets his way. It's quite sickening." Bill said as he wrapped his arms around Morgana's waist.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Morgana agreed before hugging Hagrid. "It was good to see you again Hagrid. It's been quite a while." </p><p>"Good te see you as well, Morgana, Bill." Hagrid said before chuckling as he hugged the girl back. "Don't be a stranger."</p><p>"I won't." She said as they walked away.</p><p>"Where to next?" Bill said with a laugh and she hummed.</p><p>"Maybe we could find somewhere to talk and the Defense Against the Dark Arts? That was my favorite class." Morgana said and he nodded.</p><p>"That seems like the most reasonable thing to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hell Is Other People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bill and Morgana finally talk<br/>Remus will also feature in the future chapters because I do love my werewolf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"If I wanted to know who you were hanging with, while I was gone I would have asked you, it's the kind of cold, fogs up windshield glass, but I felt it when I passed you. There's an ache in you put there by the ache in me, but if it's all the same to you, it's the same to me." - 'tis the damn season,</em> Taylor Swift</p><p>Eventually, Bill and Morgana sat in the grass around the Black Lake and sat in silence for a few minutes before Morgana sighed and looked at Bill, who was already staring at her intently.</p><p>"I'm assuming you have more questions," Morgana said softly, leaning back against the tree behind her.</p><p>"I do," Bill responded and she nodded, understanding that he would. Her nod also signaled him to go ahead with said questions, it would be better if they got this over with and not have it come up further down the road.</p><p>"Where were you when you went to find your father? And when you got back, why didn't you ever come back for me?" He asked her and she took a steadying breath to ground herself.</p><p>"I was looking for him in France when I got some information that he was in Poland, I headed there and found him." She said with a smile. "He's a famous mutant, it turns out. None other than Magneto so that explains why my sister and I have more <em>interesting</em> mutations. He was intrigued by me and what I told him of who I was so he didn't have the violent reaction that I was expecting."</p><p>"Why were you expecting him to have a violent reaction?" He asked her, confused as everyone had heard of Magneto but he wasn't as up to date as others who obsessed over people who flaunted their abilities in the muggle world.</p><p>"Well, when my mother met Erik, my father, she was a healer and he was in American mutant resistant prison for supposedly killing the President of the United States, who was at the time, John F. Kennedy. Of course, now I know that he was trying to pull the President out of the way, so he's better than people perceive him to be. But he has a reputation of danger that follows him, which you know I understand." She said with a certain sorrow in her eyes and he knew what she was talking about.</p><p>Her vampiric mutation and destruction magic could become dangerous in a second, as they learned during their years at Hogwarts together. One of the few times that Bill caught one of her Quidditch matches, well her super-strength got the better of her and she accidentally crushed the golden snitch when she caught it. She was full of adrenaline and she momentarily forgot that she wasn't like her fellow students.</p><p>Madam Hooch had not been angry with her, she had been understanding. Even though they had to repair the snitch and had to postpone further matches until the snitch was fixed, she had not been angry with Morgana.</p><p>Shaking her head at the memories, she turned back to him and offered a grimace when addressing his other question.</p><p>"I think I already answered that. I didn't think that I had a right to come back into your life after I hurt you by leaving without giving you an explanation because you would have tried to either go with or stop me." She said, pulling her legs up to her chest.</p><p>Bill nodded before taking her hand in his own. "But you're here now, Morgana. And I think it's past time that we do not let the past affect our future."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>